


Are You Trying To Make My Life Hard?

by The_Red_Reality



Series: The Aftermath Of Tomorrow [2]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Coming Out, Crisis of Faith, Elder Church Probably Needs Some Therapy, Elder Thomas Is Precious, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Life After The Church, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poptarts, Regret, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Reality/pseuds/The_Red_Reality
Summary: Elder Chris Thomas, or Poptarts as everyone calls him (because he loves 'em so much), is coping with the split from the church better than most of the elders, but he is still missing something in his life. He helps as many people as he can, and tries to keep a cheery attitude. It works for most of the time.Elder James Church has fallen into a dark place since the split and he doesn't know if he even wants to come back out of it. While he is usually very reserved, this is a new low for him and his mission companion, Elder Michaels, doesn't know how to help him.If Chris could see into the future when Elder Michaels asks for him to talk to James, Chris would hesitate before answering. But he couldn't, so he happily accepts the challenge.If James could see into the future when Chris comes to talk to him, he would have walked away as far as his legs could carry him and only look back a few times. But he couldn't, so he forces a smile as Chris talks to him.Neither of them wanted anything more than a conversation. Chris has work to do. James is straight.As they say, your mission changes you for life. But it doesn't mean you have to like the change.





	1. A Quest To Complete!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there reader! 
> 
> So this is my second fan fiction on this site, and it is also the sister fic of my first one, I Think You're Kinda Neat. So this fic is set in the same universe as that fic, just from a different point of view and focused on a different couple! This has been so much fun to write, and this has only been possible because of all the wonderful people who encouraged me to keep writing from the other fic (you all know who you are). 
> 
> Another thing! I imagine all my characters to look like how this artist draws them (She is my absolutely favourite artist, I am in love) so here's a link to her tumblr!: https://crystallizedtwilight.tumblr.com/tagged/book+of+mormon 
> 
> Actually, a few of her Churchtarts drawings helped inspire this fic! So I highly recommend looking at her art, I owe her a lot!

In the aftermath of the ejection of District 9 from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, Elder Chris Thomas, or Elder Poptarts as everyone calls him, has never felt more alive in his entire life. 

This reaction to the event has not been shared by everyone in District 9. Most of the other elders have spent the last two weeks in various degrees of shock, all of them dealing with various degrees of guilt and crippling free will, and having to deal with letters from angry family members. All in all, it hasn’t been a fun experience for anyone.

All except Chris. Sure, his parents were disappointed with his decision to break away from the Church, but after hearing that he wanted to stay so he can help people, they didn’t stay disappointed for long. After all, Chris’ long life dream has been to help those with less than himself, so they couldn’t find it in themselves to make him come home. 

With that as encouragement, Chris immediately threw himself into his new mission; to help the people of Kitguli in any way he can. Teaching the children, assisting Gotswana at his clinic, counselling anyone willing, helping out with the housework for the more frail or busy villagers. He wants to help with something bigger, something like digging a well or something, but every time he offers they simply laugh and say they don’t want him to break into pieces. It disheartens him a little, but he has to admit that he is a little fragile, being both short and skinny. His mother used to joke about having to cover him in bubble wrap so he wouldn’t get hurt.

So he helps where he can and tries to convince the elders to join him, which has been working. Elder McKinley is the first elder to snap out of his daze, instantly reinstating himself as the district leader and delegating jobs out. Everyone seems to be grateful for someone to tell them what to do, including Chris, so they simply do what McKinley tells them to do. Eventually, most of the elders have come back to their joyful selves, and life is a lot less frustrating. Not getting any baptisms really took a toll on them all. 

Elder Cunningham is mostly in charge of the area of baptisms now, as he has taken the idea of ‘the Book of Arnold’ to heart. He, Elder Price, and Nabulungi spend most of their time writing it, or at least are claiming to write it. Chris is suspecting that they use it as an excuse to get out of chores, which obviously works because McKinley cannot say no to Price. It’s almost funny how oblivious they are to each others affections, but no one wants to tell them because hey, there isn’t much entertainment in Africa. 

Chris is loving what he is calling the new era of his mission. Mostly because of the humanitarian work, but another large part of it is because of how uncertain he is of his fate, as odd as it sounds. He has never doubted his faith before, never had to reassess it. When his sister died he took it as a sign that he wasn’t devout enough so he doubled his efforts and went on his mission. But now, after listening to Price rant about his broken faith after whatever happened in the General’s camp, he doesn’t know how he feels anymore. He believes in something, that’s for sure, but he doesn’t know what that means. 

It makes him feel alive. It’s like he is seeing everything new for a second time, in a new light that is fascinating and wonderful. Chris doesn’t understand why the other elders are so cut up about the split, so he offers an ear to them all. Some of them take him up on his offer, but he finds himself almost overwhelmed by their answers, so he asks McKinley to take over. He is a better suited councillor anyway… He is the district leader for a reason, after all.

Right now, Chris is happy just doing kitchen duty, like he’s doing right now. He finds the whole thing satisfying and if he is careful to not get crumbs in the water, and there’s no Elder McKinley telling him off for eating too many poptarts. The flavour for today is blueberry, not Chris’ favourite, but still good. He’s about half way through, and can hear two elders chatting in the living room about something or another, but he isn’t bored enough to try and eavesdrop. It’s probably Elder Zelder and Elder Neeley, who are on dinner duty for tonight. Hopefully, for all of the elders sake, Elder Neeley does most of the cooking. 

“Elder Poptarts?”  
Chris looks up from his musings and the dish he is cleaning, confused to see Elder Michaels, who holding a cup of tea in his hands with a deeply concerned expression. That strikes Chris as strange, as Elder Michaels isn’t usually concerned. Amused at everyone’s antics, yes, but never concerned.  
“Elder Michaels, I didn’t see you there.” Chris smiles with his greeting in an attempt to soothe him, but when it doesn’t, he adds, “Is there something wrong?”  
Michaels doesn’t immediately reply. Instead, he seats himself at the tiny table in the kitchen and absently drums his fingers on its surface. Chris takes another small bite from his poptarts to distract himself from the anticipation.  
“You like… Talking to people… Right?”  
Chris brightens at the comment. Finally, someone who wants to talk to him about something!“Yeah, I sure do! Although, Elder McKinley does a better job at the whole councillor thing, so if you have something you need to talk to, he might be the better choice.”  
Elder Michaels nods and hums his agreement. He’s still drumming the table, and if Chris didn’t have the same habit it would be driving him insane. Chris busies himself with finishing off his poptart and brushing the crumbs off his shirt, glad he isn’t on floor cleaning duty next. 

Eventually, Michaels speaks up. “I actually believe that you would fair better in this area, no offence to Elder McKinley. It isn’t about me, it’s about… Well, it’s about my companion, Elder Church.”  
That grabs Chris’ attention. He pulls up the chair next to Elder Michaels and gives him a curious expression to prompt him to speak again. Michaels lets out a relieved sigh, but the dark cloud of an expression is still etched into his face.  
“I’m worried about him. He’s always been quiet one, but ever since the mission fell apart he’s been spending so much time by himself just staring into the distance, and when I do try to talk to him he brushes me off. Something’s wrong and he isn’t going to tell me... and I can’t get Elder McKinley to talk to him because did you see clean up duty the other night? Elder Price was practically burning holes into Elder Church because Elder McKinley laughed at his joke!”  
“Elder Price is very protective of Elder McKinley, I will say that.” Chris sighs, rocking back in his chair so much so that it almost tips over. He very much likes the idea of talking to Elder Church, he hasn’t talked to him at all, besides a few pleasantries. And if he is going to be completely honest, he is very easy on the eyes, with his shiny dark hair and tallness, and gosh, those cheekbones are to die for. So it isn’t going to be a chore or anything.  
“I’ll give it a try. But I don’t know if he’ll even talk to me, I’ve been told I’m not the best at getting people to open up.”  
Michaels doesn’t reply again, only nods and stares at his tea with a tired expression.  
“I wish I knew what was going on in that head of his. I’m worried that he’s in a very dark place.”  
If Chris had plans to deal with Elder Church at a later date, they certainly have been moved forward by those words. Chris knows what it’s like to be in a dark place, to feel that the world is against him. The one thing he wished most in that time was for someone to help him, so he is going to do anything in his power to help Church.

Chris stands to walk out of the kitchen, but he falters as he remembers that he is still on kitchen duty, and hasn’t finished yet. Dang it. As if Michaels read his mind, he springs up and walks over the the sink.  
“I’ll do it, don’t worry.”  
“You sure?”  
Michaels waves a hand and finally makes eye contact. He has a warm, but exhausted look in his eye, and gives off the appearance of being much older than he is. “You’re doing something important. Thank you. It means a lot to me, Elder Church is... Well, my mission companion. And my brother.”  
Chris gives him a sympathetic smile, then walks out into the living room, where he nervously nods a greeting at Elder Zelder and Elder Neeley who are bickering about different kinds of spices on the couch.  
How is he going to handle this? Usually the elder or villager comes up to him with their aliments, but Church hasn’t done that. What if he doesn’t want to talk to Chris? What if he hates him? Chris rolls his eyes at his thoughts as he sits at the dining room table to have a moment to himself. Elder Church doesn’t hate Chris, they barely know each other. He’s going to own this, he has a quest to complete! A... a mission! Yeah, finding out what is wrong with Church and making him happy is going to be Chris’ new mission. This is going to be great!  
“Elder Poptarts, can you come over here and settle this?”Chris looks up to see Elder Neeley fixing him with a determined look, and Elder Zelder is hissing something at Neeley in a low tone.  
“Um, I’m sorry, I’m about to go off and do anything…”“It won’t take long, I promise, I just need to prove Elder Zelder here wrong.”“I’m not wrong and you know it! There’s nothing wrong with boiling vegetables, it’s a good honest way of cooking!”“What are you, British?”  
“As a matter of fact, my family is! On my moms side.”  
Neeley sighs and gives Chris a pleading look. Chris gives his surroundings a glance, reasons that he doesn’t know where Church is anyway so he might as well help them out, then hesitantly walks over to the couches.  
“Thank you! Now, do you agree with me, that vegetables taste better when roasted and spiced properly, or with Elder Zelder, who claims that boiled vegetables with a pinch of salt doesn’t taste like snot?” Elder Neeley’s voice darkens when he says Zelder’s name, which is so dramatic that Chris can barely keep a straight face.  
“Well…” He trails off when he notices how intense both of their stares are. Oh, gosh, he’s gotten himself in the middle of something, and he might not come out of it unscathed.

“I… Prefer how Kimbay cooks her vegetables? I like how it’s different to what I’m used to.”The elders in front of Chris pause for a moment, then they both slowly nod.  
“Okay, that’s understandable.”  
“I think Kimbay’s food is usually too spicy.” Elder Zelder mutters, crossing his arms and sitting back in the couch in a pouty manner.  
“You think water is too spicy, Elder.”“Your face is too spicy.”Chris snorts, but tries to muffle it with his hand. “Do you two ever stop arguing?”Zelder huffs and pouts at Neeley. “Sometimes, when Elder Neeley decides to be nice for once.”“No, it’s not when I decide to be nice, it’s when you decide to not take everything I say literally.”“I do not take everything literally! What do you think I am, stupid?”Chris would find this argument awkward, if he couldn’t also see the playful gleam in both of their eyes that show that they aren’t actually hurting each other. It’s nice that they are comfortable around each other, that they have such a deep bond. Sure, Elder McKinley… No, he should call him by his first name now they aren’t bound by the Church. Connor is Chris’ best friend as well as his mission companion, but because Connor is the district leader there has always been a bit of distance between the two. Which is the reason why Connor isn’t here with Chris right now helping him with kitchen duty, he’s in his office doing paperwork. Maybe he’ll visit him after he talks to Church…

Oh, right, Church. Chris glances at Zelder and Neeley, who are still bickering and have completely forgotten about him, and he stands up from the couch he had situated himself on. This action is noticed by Elder Zelder, who stops bickering and gives Chris a curious expression.

“Well, I hope I helped… Somehow. But I actually need to find Elder Church, do you know where he is by any chance?”“Oh, yeah, he’s outside.” Elder Neeley says, pointing over his shoulder at the back door. Surely enough, when Chris glances out of the window he can see a tuff of black hair that can only belong to Church.  
“Oh, thanks. I’ll see you guys later then!”Before Chris can so much as take a step towards the door, Zelder has stood up and has fixed Chris with a puzzled look. Chris finds himself overwhelmed by how tall Zelder is, and how short he is himself.  
“Hang on, why are you looking for Elder Church?”  
“Because…” Chris fidgets uncomfortably. He doesn’t want to lie, but at the same time, the real reason seems a little personal to just share with everyone. Micheals said it in confidence to Chris, so he shouldn’t just repeat it.

However, Zelder resolves this problem by continuing to talk. “You probably don’t want to talk to him, he’s a little… Odd. At the moment. Well, he’s always odd, but more so now.”“More of a reason to talk to him then.” Chris replies, gently pushing past Zelder and striding up to the door with a confidence he didn’t realise he had.

When he peers out of the window next to the door, he spies Elder Church sitting on the steps, staring up at the sky with his hands clasped together in his lap. He isn’t praying, he’s just... sitting there. Chris can’t see his face from this angle, but he’s guessing that he isn’t smiling. Oh dear, he can see what Elder Michaels means. Well, there’s only one thing Chris can do, so he carefully opens the door as to not disturb the moment.

“Elder Church?”


	2. Out Of All The Signs, Why That One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a moment by himself and is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this took a while to upload, but at least it's here! It's a bit short, but I had fun writing it!

Silence is something one Elder James Church craves the most, but it appears that the rest of the world doesn’t agree with him. In America, James had to deal with his parents constantly arguing, then when he and his mom moved into his grandparents house he had to deal with them constantly encouraging and pestering James about anything and everything. This pestering usually included the topics, but are not limited to: girls, his future career, and his mission. 

When he got to Africa he had to deal with the constant bickering and gossiping, and just the generally cheeriness of the Elders, who are worse than the cliques of girls at his old school. It has only gotten worse since they separated from the church, because now they aren’t afraid of repercussions if they are just a touch too passive-aggressive about a dish that wasn’t washed properly. 

Everyone has been on edge since the separation, or the Incident as many elders have taken to calling it. They are all dealing with their grief and confusion in their own ways, and only within the last few days have they started picking themselves up and replan the mission. This morning Elder McKinley actually called for a meeting with the elders, and while it wasn’t anything like his old upbeat and perfectly organised style, it’s a start. Everyone is starting to think about what they want to do with their lives and how they want to salvage their mission.

All James wants is for them to all go away and leave him to figure it out on his own. Because you see, James is… Stuck. Metaphorically. He never has been good at dealing with emotional situations, doesn’t know how to talk about his feelings, for a lot of different reasons. While his mother is a wonderful woman and raised him well after his father left, they never quite managed to reach the level of comfort in the lives that allowed them to be completely open. So now that his mission has come apart, after all he had pinned on it… He doesn’t know what to do. So he prays. 

Well, he doesn’t so much pray as send an open letter to God. He has always felt awkward being the one who had to formally pray at tables, but he has always loved the quiet moment they were given, where the world can melt away so it’s just Him and James. A personal connection. Through all the confusion, James is still pretty sure that he believes in God, is still Mormon. He never was really sold on the whole God reaching His hand down and changing things, but he does believe He exists and James is happy to sit here, in the garden, and send his open letter to God. What else is there to do in this damned place?

“I’m wondering, again, why you sent me here,” James continues, softly examining a wispy cloud that is passing by. “Is there a reason? Or was it simply chance. I’m okay with both of those answers. If there was a reason, it’d be great to know what that is, maybe by giving me a sign or something, but I guess I’m going to have to figure it out myself. If it was chance, if everything is just chance... I guess I should make my own reason for being here.”  
The cloud doesn’t respond, and James is glad. He doesn’t want answers, not right now, he just wants... peace. The background noises of Africa are far more peaceful than the noise pollution of America, and he knows that when he goes back it might be one of the only things that he will miss.   
However, his peace doesn’t last long.

“Elder Church?”  
James jumps, then glances over at the back door of the hut that he barely even noticed had opened. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts.  
“Elder... Poptarts.” He stiffly replies, not pleased about being disturbed. Hopefully he didn’t hear his praying. Elder Poptarts doesn’t seem to be fazed by his hostility at all, because he plops himself down next to James on the step and gazes around with an absent and overly serene expression. James has never really talked to Elder Poptarts before, never had a reason to. He’s a small boy with a high pitched voice and shockingly fluffy looking blond hair, and unlike with some of the other elders, namely Elder Price, he’s never felt intimidated by him. It doesn’t mean that he wants to talk to Poptarts.

“What’cha doing?”  
James shrugs. He has no reason to tell Poptarts anything, and if James wants him to go away, it happen quicker if he doesn’t talk. He uses that technique with people a lot, and usually works.  
“It’s a real nice place you’ve landed yourself here. Do you think that planting a garden would make it more lively? Not that it isn’t lively already, but it would be even better! What do you think?”  
The question catches him off guard, but he doesn’t do anymore then shrug again. Poptarts doesn’t seem to notice his disinterest, in fact, by the look on his face he looks even more determined. Why is he so bent on talking to James? No one else has bothered, not that he minds. No one except Elder Michaels...

“I think planting foodstuff would really cut down on the expenses of the mission, we don’t have a lot to spend. We could also trade the stuff we don’t eat with the villagers, that could be great!”  
“But do any of us actually know how to plant and maintain a garden?” James finds himself saying, annoyed that his mouth didn’t give him a choice.   
“It’ll be a learning experience!” Poptarts casually replies, the only thing hinting to his enthusiasm that James is talking is the way he straightens his back, and how quickly he brushes his hair out of eyes. It’s sort of... adorable. James finds himself wondering if Poptarts’ hair is as soft as it looks, but he banishes the thought from his mind as soon as it forms.  
“My family used to have a garden, it was really big and we grew our own food. My favourite spot was under the apple tree we had, it never grew any nice apples but it was good shade. We don’t have a garden anymore.”  
“Why not?”  
Poptarts face twists up into a grimace, a strange expression for the usually cheery elder. “After my sister died, my parents didn’t have the energy to keep it going so it just sort of... died with her.”  
James doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything. He finds he does that a lot. After a moment of awkward silence, Poptarts digs into the back of his slacks and pulls out his namesake, a battered looking poptart. It appears to be chocolate fudge flavoured.   
“You want some?” Poptarts holds out the poptart with a kind smile, and he simply shrugs when James shakes his head. “Suit yourself. This one’s a great flavour, I always have one in my back pocket.”  
James stops himself from asking the question he is dying to ask, not for any particular reason. When Chris expectedly stares at James, slowly nibbling the edge of the poptart, he knows that he needs to ask. 

After a quick sigh, James manages to ask, “Where… Do you get them from?”Chris flashes James a conspiratorial grin, then starts munching down again on the snack without a word, rather pointedly. James finds himself being mildly impressed by the whole situation, so much so that he forgets the whole awkwardness until Poptarts finishes and stashes the wrapper back in his pocket. 

With that done, Poptarts turns and stares at James with a thoughtful look, making James squirm slightly.  
“Elder Michaels is worried about you, you know. We’re all worried about you.”  
That surprises James. The other elders are worried about him?  
“I doubt all of them are worried.”  
“Okay, Elder Price isn’t worried about anything, except if his hair is sitting properly and if Elder McKinley is looking his way, but that’s different. He’s Elder Price, he... Isn’t very nice.”  
“I didn’t know you had it in you to be mean, Elder.” James teases, leaning back on his elbows. He feels oddly at peace around the smaller elder, which troubles him deeply.  
Elder Poptarts laughs, which is high pitched and loud and unsurprising to James. It suits him, but annoys him ever so slightly. It doesn’t stop him from joining in and letting out a few chuckles.

When the laughter dies down, Elder Poptarts sighs and gives James a fond but hesitate expression that worries James. Did he do something wrong? Is Poptarts bringing bad news?   
When Poptarts opens his mouth to finally speak, it’s said with a soft smile.   
“Call me Chris. Or Poptarts, I guess, but everyone else calls me that, so...”  
James raises his eyebrows in surprise. That isn’t what he expected for him to say. Actually, he couldn’t guess at all what he was going to say, but that seems to be one of the least likely options.   
“Um... Okay. Chris. I’m James.”  
He holds out his hand and softly smiles when Chris giggles and takes it, shaking it with mock intensity.   
“It’s nice to meet you James.”“Likewise, Chris.”Chris grins at James, and James finds himself holding eye contact with him for a few moments before James has to look away out of the awkwardness of it. He isn’t very good at eye contact, he never knows if he’s staring and being rude or something and it’s so tiring. It’s easier to let his eyes just wander. 

“Y’know, you are the only elder here that I haven’t really talked to.” Chris muses, gazing over out at the plains land. “You’re very quiet, which is nice. Everyone else is so loud. It’s nice to just have a moment alone.”  
James wants to point out that he was having a moment alone before Chris intruded, but something stops him. Chris wants to be his friend, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why. He did mention Elder Michaels, he’s probably just doing him a favour, but he’ll never know unless he… Well, asks. Should he? Would that be considered rude? 

Before James can make up his mind, his thoughts are cut short.  
“Elder Poptarts, Elder Cunningham is eating your poptarts!” A voice calls out from the hut, causing Chris to spring up in horror.  
“Tell him that I’m not afraid of him, Elder Price, or the Lord, so there will be cold blooded revenge if he doesn’t stop!”  
Chris glances down at James with a murderous expression, then sighs.  
“I am, however, afraid of Elder McKinley. But he’s not here! Sorry to cut this short.”  
Chris takes a few steps, then sharply turns on his heel to look back at James.  
“If you ever need to talk to someone, or to just hang with, I’m here. I really want to be your friend!”  
And with that, he runs back inside, throwing death threats at Elder Cunningham. James is left on the step feeling rather confused and stunned.

James doesn’t understand. What he doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know. For the short time stretching after the spontaneous conversation with Chris he simply believes he imagined the whole situation, but then he realises he can still feel Chris’ sweat on his hand. With that thought he discretely wipes his hand on his slacks and lets out a long sigh. 

Say he didn’t imagine it. That means that someone wants to be his friend. No, not just someone, but Elder Chris Thomas, the energetic, eager to please, talks-a-million-miles-an-hour elder, who is majorly addicted to poptarts, wants to be his friend. With James, the quiet, unforgettable elder, who’s only exciting quality is that he took up tap dancing as a small hobby. Actually, now that he thinks about it, that is probably the only reason why he isn’t a total outcast here. Elder Cunningham is probably the only elder that can’t tap dance but he doesn’t really need to. He has other qualities that make him interesting.

Anyhow, James cannot for the life of him understand why Chris did what he did. He also was very obvious with his intentions, and was open with the fact that the other elders are worried about him. What exactly are they worried about? Sure, he spends time by himself and is a little reserved. So what if he isn’t picking up his tap dancing shoes and his sparkly pink vest that Elder McKinley gifted him, but that doesn’t mean he is suffering. The dance equipment and his want to socialise will stay safely stored in his suitcase under his bed, away from peering eyes.

Finding this line of questioning exhausting, James resigns to staring at the sky. Today it was mostly a dusky and strong blue, but it’s now fading into beautiful shades of orange and pink, a touch of dark blue that is threatening to swallow the whole spectacle up, and is doing so at a very slow pace. James wants nothing more to watch the sky, even though he can’t see the setting sun where he is, to watch the colours of God’s creation pulse and spiral in front of him to eventually reveal the deep night sky, with the countless stars and the knowledge that he is very small in the grand scheme of things. The sensation used to scare him as a kid, but he has accepted the fact that he is indeed, very insignificant compared to the rest universe. So it’s okay if he just sits on this step and watches oblivion.

“Elder Church, dinner is ready!”  
Of course someone has to interrupt him. It sounds like Chris, actually, and the knowledge that Chris hasn’t forgotten him stirs something in him. It reminds him that he still has to solve the mystery that is Chris Thomas, and that mystery involves him having to actually talk to people.   
Great. James sighs and slowly picks himself off the step, but finds himself stalling to look back up at the sky. However, he is no longer admiring the beauty of the sky. He instead closes his eyes to send out one more prayer.

“Heavenly Father, out of all the signs you could have given me... Why that one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and advice makes me very happy, so don't be afraid to leave some!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be out very shortly, when I finish editing it. I actually have everything plotted out for this story, which is a miracle.
> 
> So, I will admit, how James feels about his faith is how I feel about mine, and Chris' personality is kinda mine, just a neat little fact there. Don't you love putting your problems onto your characters? Ha. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to point anything out, I love feedback! 
> 
> And thank you so much for reading my work, I almost cry from happiness every time I get a comment or kudos!


End file.
